forever
by queen ino
Summary: Hinata looks more beautiful than anyone he has ever seen, or will ever, and he absolutely cannot believe that she is walking down the aisle to him. —NaruHina.


written for tumblr user narutostaph aka jess as a request. she asked for naruhina + "forever" and i did my best to do something nice and fluffy-ish.

cover art is also by her - all credit for the art goes to tumblr user narutostaph; it's not mine, though i do have permission to use it.

i do not own naruto

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto stands at the altar, hands trembling and eyes wide, because he can't actually believe he's doing this, standing here and waiting for the girl he loves to come down the aisle, to walk to him, and make vows to stay with him for the rest of their lives.

The blindingly white doors on the other side of the lawn open, and he straightens up, stands tall because he wouldn't want her to see him any other way, whether or not she's seen him in any situation imaginable and yet somehow still loves him. This is their wedding day, the day when they affirm their love, and he's determined to keep it perfect.

Hanabi is the first out of the doors, her tiny frame still swathed by the dress despite the multiple alterations done, petals fluttering as her hands move through the air. Sakura is next, resplendent in a dress of palest pink, scattering blossoms as she walks. Ino follows her, just a few steps behind, flowers spilling from her hands as well, and Tenten is the last, only a beat behind the blond, the last of the flowers falling from the tilted basket hooked over her wrist.

As Tenten reaches the altar, takes her place next to her fellow bridesmaids, the music swells and Naruto's heart does, too, jumping and swirling and skipping in ways he never thought possible until just now. He turns momentarily to look at the people surrounding him—the girls to his left, smiling encouragingly at him; Kakashi, standing before him, with papers in his hand and his Hokage robes on; Sasuke, to Kakashi's right, in a suit with a rose at the lapel and smiling at him, one side tilting up into a smirk that somehow seems encouraging—then turns back to the crowd, who are all moving to look at the woman walking down the aisle, and he gulps noticeably, because this can't be happening, it can't.

Her hair is loose and flowing down her back, held away from her face by a circlet of flowers that he doesn't know the names of, but which he knows must have been made by Ino. Her dress is pure and snowy, paler than her skin or even her eyes, and her feet, just barely visible beneath the long hem, are in three-inch lavender heels, putting her at just maybe an inch below his height.

Hyuuga Hinata—soon to be Uzumaki Hinata—looks more beautiful than anyone he has ever seen, or will ever, and he absolutely cannot believe that she is walking down the aisle to him.

She and Hiashi reach him, and Hinata takes her place across from him, while Hiashi—with a slightly threatening glare at him—takes his place in the front row, next to several other members of the Hyuuga Clan, as well as Team Eight. Kakashi clears his throat, adjusts the hat falling over his left eye—a leftover habit from his Kakashi of the Sharingan days—and begins reading.

"Today we are here to join you in marriage and to share in the joy of this occasion, which should be one of the most memorable and happy days of your life.

"On this day of your marriage, you stand somewhat apart from all other human beings. You stand within the charmed circle of your love; and this is as it should be. But love is not meant to be the possession of two people alone. Rather it would serve as a source of common energy, as a form in which you find strength to live your lives with courage. From this day onward you must come closer together than ever before, you must love one another in sickness and in health, for better and for worse, but at the same time your love should give you the strength to stand apart, to seek out your unique destinies, to make your special contribution to the world which is always part of us and more than us.

"Being assured that you are aware of the meaning of this ceremony, I will now ask you to repeat the marriage vows.

"Do you, Uzumaki Naruto, take this woman, Hyuuga Hinata, to be your lawful wedded wife, to love, honor, and cherish her through sickness and in health, through times of happiness and travail, until death do you part?"

"I do," Naruto tells him, eyes on Hinata's and voice trembling.

"Do you, Hyuuga Hinata, take this man, Uzumaki Naruto, to be your lawful wedded husband, to love, honor, and cherish him through sickness and in health, through times of happiness and travail, until death do you part?"

"I do," Hinata says, her voice firm and her lips curling up into a smile.

Kakashi motions for Hanabi and Sasuke, each holding a ring, to come forward, and hand them to the respective people. Naruto and Hinata each take them, and slip them onto each other's left hands.

"Therefore, in accordance with the law of Konoha, and by virtue of the authority vested in me by the law of Konoha, I do pronounce you husband and wife.

"You may now kiss the bride."

He swoops in, wraps his arms around her hips, and kisses her, chaste and sweet and just as he's been picturing since she first said yes to his proposal. The crowd before them cheers wildly, whistles and screams coming from all around.

When they break apart, he rests his forehead against hers, and she places her arms around his waist, looks up at him with bright eyes, and whispers, "I love you, Naruto. Forever."


End file.
